Walking Foreward
by lOsTnBrOken
Summary: The end of the story...what if it finally happened to Buffy... Spike gets something he needed...Angel...well you'll see please read
1. I Missed You

Title-Love of my blood, flesh of my soul Author-KDaWGkELLY CASS  
  
*Its amazing How you make your face, just like a wall How you take your heart, and turn it off How I turn my head, and lose it all*  
  
Buffy's eyes closed as she walked down the street. All she could think of was Angel. The days they spent together, everything. And especially this one day wehre she went to his place and kind of didn't remember anything else. But it had been almost 2 years so Buffy figured her memory might be a little bit hazy. Often Buffy just sat and thought about the days before... well before she died. Buffy missed it. Well really, Buffy missed Angel. He always made her feel special, like she really mattered. Buffy was going to see him to basically ask him to remind her what her life was like. Lately Buffy's life had been so...crazy. Spike, he could hurt her. And she'd been...well...she'd been having SEX with him. Buffy sighed. 'I always have a thing for the vampires.' And that thought led her back to Angel. 'Oh Angel. What are you doing right now?'  
  
*It's un-nerving How just one move puts me by myself There you go just trusting someone else Now I know I put us both through hell*  
  
Angel gulped down a cup of blood as his baby slept. Cordy was in the other room having sex with her new boyfriend. Gun and Fred were off eating dinner and Weasley was somewhere moping around. Angel was thinking to himself. 'That there is my son. My HUMAN son. How did a human come out of 2 vampires?' Angel sighed and walked over to his desk. He sat down and went searching through his drawers to re-read the profecy. And then he came upon a picture. He unfolded the small thing to reveal the one woman in the world he thought he would ever worship like he had. Buffy Summers face started up at Angel. She was standing next to Xander and Oz and Oz had his arm around Buffy and Xnader held her hand. It was the night of graduation. She looked so...troubled. Her eyes were a bit sunken and she could only half smile. She must have known Angel was leaving. Angel sometimes still wonders how he ever left her. Buffy would always haunt his dreams. He suddenly had a flash of visions just go through him. They're first night together, her sending him to hell, all the kisses, the touches, the I love you's. Angel would never forget about Buffy. Of that, Angel was certain.  
  
I'm not sayin' There was nothing wrong I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me And i'm not sayin We ever had the right to hold on I jus didn't wanna let it get away from me**  
  
Buffy found herself at the Sunnydale bus station. But she wasn't running away from something this time. No, this time she was running TO something. Or, more likely, someone. She walked to the booth. "One ticket to Los Angeles. Please." The teller punched in some numbers. "Sure honey, that will be $4.75." Buffy handed the old man the money, took her ticket, smiled, and walked towards a bench.Buffy sat down and felt her whole body just kinda of like collapse. She began to cry. Suddenly she felt warm arms encircle her. "Buffy, I know what your going to do, and i'm not letting you go alone." Buffy looked up into the face of one of her best friends in the whole word, Xander Harris. Buffy just let out a weak smile and fell into Xander. The bus pulled up. Buffy gulped as she stood up. Xander pulld out a ticket. They got on the large bus and sat down. Buffy layed her head on Xanders chest and closed her eyes. 'This is where your life begins Buffy. With a person to love and a person to want.'  
  
*The sky has lost its color The sun has turned to grey At least that's how it feels to me Whenever you're away I crawl up in the corner To watch the minutes pass Each one brings me closer to The time you're coming back*  
  
Angel decided he needed to get out. He walked into the lobby. "Wesley, i'm going for a walk. Watch the baby okay?" Then Angel threw on his duster and slowly walked outside. It took about 10 minutes before he realised he wasn't really controlling where his feet were going. Before he knew it, Angel was out in front of the Bus Station. And then, a large GreyHound bus marked 'SunnyDale' on the front pulled up. Angel tensed. 'Your being foolish Angel. Why would she come back now? You told her to leave one to many times. She probably forgot all about you.' But still Angel felt as thought he was glued in place. And that's when he saw her. His love. Buffy. Getting off the bus. She was exquisite. Her blonde hair was straight. She had a little black skirt on and a black tank top. She looked skinny, perhaps TO skinny, but she still looked healthy at least. All in all, she looked amazing. Buffy had always been beautiful to Angel. From the first time he saw her he loved her. She was perfect. And behind Buffy was one of her friends, Xander. He placed Buffy's hand in his. Angel knew that they were just friends and Xander was probably just showing his support. Angel slowly walked towards them. When Buffy saw him coming, he saw the obvious shock on her delicate features.  
  
*I still believe my feelings But sometimes I feel too much I make believe you're close to me But it ain't close enough I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain To be by your side I'd do anything*  
  
Buffy felt herself fill with lust love and everything you could possibly feel as she saw Angel. Xander dropped her hand and extended his to Angels. "Angel, nice to see you.Buffy here wants to talk to you. So if you dont mind, i'll be out getting some coffee. Buff, call my cell when you need me." And then Xander made his quick escape. Buffy laughed at his jitteryness around Angel. Angel looked deep into Buffy's amazing hazel eyes. Buffy felt something inside of her spark and she wondered how she ever lived without Angels deep, chocolately brown eyes wich held so much pain, so much passion, and evidently, so much love. For her. Buffy smiled a small toothless smile at Angel. "So. How's life?" Angel smiled at her awkwardness. "It's fine. A little wierd but, I am a vampire with a soul, so you know." Buffy felt a pang at the word 'soul'. How many times had she thought about that in the past 3-4 years? Oh about 3 million. And each time she wished more and more his was, well his was permanent. "Your's?" Buffy thought about what she should say. Then she just came out and said it. "I died." Angel coughed. 'WHAT?! DID THIS MEAN...NO SAY IT ISNT SO.' "What?" Buffy smiled. "Not that kind of died. I had to jump into this portal thingy to save Dawn my sister and then I died and went to heaven but Spike, Willow, everyone, the just couldn't live without me. So Will did a spell...and it ripped me out of heaven. I went wacky for awhile. And i came back wrong. Spike, he can hit me. He can hurt me." Buffy took a deep breathe after she said that one and waited for Angel's reaction. He looked scared. Shocked. Then Angel put out his hand and ran a single finger down Buffy's cheek. Buffy shivered and leaned into his hand.  
  
*Everything's so blurry And everyone's so fake And everybody's so empty And everything is so messed up Pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl*  
  
Angel shivered with lust. She was, in all, a godess. "Well-" Angel said as he pulled away from Buffy. "I had sex with Darla. And I got a son out of it." Buffy looked shocked, as thought she had been brutally smacked across the face. "Really? You think that's wierd? I had sex with Spike! But not sex-sex, i'm talkin smash your bones- brake any normal humans neck- kinda sex." Angel almost threw up when she said that. "Before you judge me Angel. I only did it because..b-b-because I wanted to feel real. I wanted to know I was still alive. I could still feel." Buffy cringed as she said it. Angel did nothing but look at Buffy with his melting gaze. "Don't worry Buffy. I never judge." Buffy laughed. Angel was always so sincere. So cryptic. Suddenly Angel's lips were on Buffy's, his arms around her. Buffy moaned into his lips. Spike was amazing, but NOTHING was like kissing Angel. He made her feel like she was the most important thing in his world. Angel caressed Buffy's hair. This is how he was meant to be. With his arms around his beloved. His only star. 'If she didn't need to breathe, I swear I would never let this moment end.' Angel thought to himself. Then he realised that he and Buffy had been kissing for about 2 minutes and she still hadn't come up for air. Angel painfully broke himself away from the lips of the incredible creature. Buffy looked dazed, almost confused and she stared at Angel. 'Well it's obvious she didn't want it to end either.' Angel thought rather giddily. He always felt lighter, more at ease when he was around Buffy. Buffy let out a tiny mew-like cat noise and reached for Angel once more. But he took a step back. "Buffy, you said earlier that when you came out of heaven you came out wrong and now Spike can hurt you? What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy sighed. "Spike has a chip in his head that prevents him from hurting humans. The innitiative placed it in him. But a few weeks ago, we found out that he, he could hit me. And not get a terrible headache in doing so." Buffy felt her soul drop a little as she thought of Spike. What was the deal with her lately. It wasnt like she loved Spike right? I mean, he was just her fuck, her reality pill. But Buffy thought of what she had said to Tara. "The only time I feel alive, is when i'm with him." 'It can't be true. I dont LOVE him. I just feel like he get's me.' Buffy tried to assure herself. But Angel took her out of her train of thought. "Well I say we go visit Weasley and see what is up with you. Trust me, he's changed. Also, you'll be metting Fred and Gun and Cordelia's new boyfriend. And..and...my b-b-baby." Buffy grimiced when he said 'My baby'. But she just nodded and looked at Angel. Smiling. Angel took her hand in his and for the first time he realised just how small it really was. How powerless she seamed when you held her in your arms when her guard was down. He slowly walked with her towards his office. 


	2. The Sickness

*You could be my someone You could be my sea You know that i'll protect you From all of the obscene I wonder what your doing Imagine where you are There's oceans in between us But that's not very far*  
  
Buffy clenched and un-clenched her fists and prayed to god the Cordy wouldn't be there to critize her. And what about, oh my god, what about Wesley? Buffy had turned her back on him all those years ago, did she really think now they would get along. 'This just isnt turning out to be my day.' Suddenly Buffy felt that familiar horrible aching in her lower body and her back. She clenched her teeth and bit down. 'No Buffy, your ok. It never ever happened. Your fine. Remember? You're FINE!' Then she smiled slowly at Angel. He had been looking at her suspiciously. 'She looks like she's in pain.' But he just smiled back. As they made thier way up the steps, Buffy groaned with each step up she took. Her lower half was on fire. She felt terrible. But for the life of her, Buffy could not remember why. Ever since she blacked out one night while patrolling about 2 days ago, she had felt these pains. She hadn't had sex with Spike in awhile so she knew that definately was not the problem. 'Why do you keep thinking of Spike Buffy??? Right now you're here with your Angel.' Buffy growled and felt tears sting her eyes. But she would not let Angel know. He didn't need to deal with her problems. Angel went up to the door and opened it. Inside Buffy saw no one but she could hear voices. They walked in and Buffy a young black man sitting on the edge of a fountain. In his lap was a pretty girl with brown hair. "Fred, Gun, this is Buffy." The two smiled large smiles at Buffy. They jumped up. Fred seemed the most happy. "Buffy hi im Fred i've heard so so so much about you! You're a slayer? Thats SO cool!!!!!!!" Gun was much more subtle, smooth. "Hey. Im Gun. How's it going? I heard you Angel used to be quite the team back in SunnyDale." Buffy smiled at both of them. "Hi." Angel looked around. "Wheres Wes? Cordy? Her man?" Angel stiffened as he mentioned Cordy's boyfriend. Buffy felt shock as she realised that Angel was JEALOUS. ' i knew it. I knew Angel has always thought Cordeila was hot. I should have known.' Suddenly Buffy's lower half hurt so bad she collapsed on the ground. She let out a horrible ear splitting scream and clutched her privates. She was on fire. She hurt so bad. Her back was screaming. Her skin was on fire. Angel looked on in horror. "Buffy?! BUFFY!! Talk to me! What the hell is going on?" Buffy's body rocked with shakes and she totally spazed. She grabbed at Angels legs. Gun jumped to the phone to call 9-1-1. Fred grabbed Buffy's arms and Angel grabbed her lower body. Buffy was screaming, yelling, dying of pain. Suddenly Buffy felt really dizzy. Then the pain rocketed through her again so strong, that Buffy passed out.  
  
*I think i've already lost you I think you're already gone I think i'm finally scared now You think i'm weak But I think you're wrong*  
  
An ambulance came. Fred had insisted that she go in the ambulance. Gun and Angel let her because they really didn't want to know what was wrong, especially if it was, well if it was this girly thing. They rode in the car behind. After the emt gave Buffy 33 cc's of pain killers, he walked into the front to converse with the driver. Buffy moaned in pain and looked into Fred's eyes. "What did they say was wrong with me??" Fred gulped. "They dont know. It might be appendecitis, but they doctors dont think that's really whats going on. They said when we get to the hosptial the doctors there will be able to tell for sure." Buffy looked at Fred. "I'm scared." Buffy whispered, her voice raspy. "About 5 days ago, I got knocked out somehow on patrol. When I woke up, I was in this wierd chapel, and I was in horendous amounts of pain. Ever since then, i've been getting these pains in my lower body, and in my, well..you know." Buffy looked at Fred, her pretty eyes big and scared. Fred looked at Buffy with pure pity on her young, beautiful face. Though she had just met Buffy she felt like she had known Buffy her whole life. She could feel the deep pains Buffy had that Fred was oh so used to. She only wished she could make them go away. Then Fred leaned over and gave buffy a light, gentle hug. Buffy yawned. Then she closed her eyes and fell off into light slumber. It was then that Fred realised that the EMT had been watching them. "It was probably one of those crazy 100-people involved cult rapes with torture devices. But what the hell is she talking about, patrol??" Frd thought up a lie. "A few weeks ago we lost our dog. We go out and patrol to try and find him." The EMT seemed pleased with that answer. "I feel bad for this girl, she's got to be about what, 20? Who know's what those sick fuck's did to her?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ (Flashback)  
  
Buffy moved through the darkness slowly, like a cat. Little did she kow she was being followed by about 20 men, clothed in darkness. Then, they shot about 20 darts into Buffy. She passed out onto the ground. Then they picked up her tiny body and carried her to thier chapel. The fun was about to begin.  
  
(End Flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Gun and Angel were riding in the car. Angel was so crazy with worry he was vamped out. This made gun VERY nervous. He had that one time he and Buffy got a little personal, and well, Angel went a little EVIL! Gun cleared his throat and drove faster because the ambulance was picking up speed. Just then his cell-phone rang. It was Fred. She said she would call when they found out what was wrong. Angel jumped for the phone. "Fred?!" "What happened?" A pause. Then suddenly Angel's featured twisted into pure evil. He growled low in his throat. "Whoah Angel man, your scaring your buddy Gun." Angel did not respond. He just threw down the phone and began to slowly crack his knuckles. 'Whoever did this to my baby will PAY.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ (Flashback)  
  
Buffy was laying out on a stone table with a velvet blanket under her back. She was in her total naked glory. About 200 men were around her in a tight circle. Thier master was approaching the girl. He had in his hand a hot poker. He stroaked his hand down Buffy's tight muscular stomach. He carresed her breasts. Then he took his hot poker and shover it inside her vagina. He moved it around, then pulled it out. Next to buffy where some hot coals. He took them and poured them all over buffy. He called one man up. He strapped a spiked dildo to himself and slammed into Buffy. The he was pulled away by his master. Another man came up and poured a strange red potion into her belly button. Then about 80 of the men came and had thier way with Buffy. The others whispered strange words in a different language. (End Flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
*nobody told me what you thought  
  
Nobody told me what to say  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
  
Told you where to runaway  
  
Nobody told you where to hide  
  
Nobody told you what to say Everyone showed you where to turn Showed you where to run away*  
  
Buffy awoke in the hospital with the L.A. gang around her. Angel was growling because he had almost bit the doctor but then Fred had pulled him aside and told him that killing the man would not help Buffy at all he calmed down. Buffy let out a soft groan and Angel reached for her hand, frightened for Buffy's life. 'How could anyone do this to my baby?' Suddenly Xander came running into the room. He flew next to Buffy. He grabbed onto her hand. "Buff, it's Xand. Listen, its Spike. He's comin' to see you. I just thought you should know in case you know you wanted me to get the stakes ready or something." Buffy's eyes looked lazily at Xander. "NO, no spikings for Spike...wow that kinda is like a po...." And then Buffy's eyes closed. Everyone looked on in wonder. What the hell was going on? What had just happened? Xander looked at Buffy and then he reached down to her and gave her a huge hug. "I love you so much. Dont get hurt. Please." Xander smiled. "I love you to Buff. Cya." Then he walked out. Buffy smiled. Then she sighed and looked at her friends in the room. Suddenly she got very shy. Angel was looking at her like at any minute he was going to grab her and take her away. Then Buffy's eyes turned toward the door. They got rather large. Then she sat up, as much as it hurt. It was Spike. " 'Ello luv!" 


	3. Facing The Problems

"Ello luv!" Spike crooned. "I hear your sick darling. I'm sorry, we didnt mean for it to happen." Buffy nodded understandingly but Angel flipped out. 'We didn't mean it? Does this sick fuck mean he did it?' Angel growled low in his chest. Buffy turned to look just as he jumped in Spikes direction, in full vamp face. Spike vamped out as a punch connected with his face. They growked and hit and punched . Angel bit Spikes fist hard as he tried to punch him in the mouth. Spike yelped and kicked Angel right in the balls. Angel collapsed and kicked Spikes legs out from under him. Buffy was screaming at them to stop. They weren't listening. Suddenly Buffy rolled off the bed and limped over to them. Oblivious, they kept fighting. Just as Angel threw a punch at Spike, Buffy got inbetween them. Angel punched her hard in the face, completely by accident, and she went down. Gasping on the ground she moaned. Angel stared in shock at Buffy. Completely enraged, Spike flung himself at the distressed Angel and threw him outside. Spike picked up Buffy and carried her to the bed. "Princess, I can handle myself you know. You shouldn't go and get yourself hurt in this condition Baby." Buffy felt herself grow hot. She hated when he called her baby. And when people thought she was weak. "Look Spike, you wanna repay me? Go to the old staples office building. You and Angel take the elevator to the basement. That's where this all happened. I think. Thats what I remember, well, before." Spikes gulped softly. He stroked his hand across her forehead and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he went out to confront Angel. Boy this was not gunna be pretty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel paced outside the room. He listened to the familiar way Buffy and Spike talked to each other. Angel grimaced. 'The worst thing is that he can touch her, without worrying about turning evil, well because he was evil.' Suddenly he heard her tell Spike where to go. Angel abruptly stopped, ready to go. As Spike walked out Angel held out his hand. "DONT talk to me ok? Lets just GO." Spike shrugged and muttered under his breath. "Bloody wanker." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A strange orange lit filled the room in the basement of Staples. A robed man clad in a green mask walked up to a man sitting on a throne. He bowed down. The man turned his head and looked at the robe-clad man. "Son of mine, what have you come to ask of me." "M-m-master" the figure spoke wearily,"we have been looking for the slayer for 3 days. NON-STOP." The man in the chair finally looked his servant in the eyes. His servent screeched. Looking at him, was a disfigured face. Skinny and frail. This was the first time he had ever seen his master. "When the slayer defeated me at the graduation, just before my asscention, I swore revenge when I regained my human form that night. I may be weak, and I may not be immortal, I will kill her before I die." The servant shuddered at the coldness and dertiminedness in his masters voice. He nodded, frightened for the first time in his life. He scimpered away. Weakend severely, Mayor Wilkins collapsed in his chair. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike and Angel drove down the street in awkward silence. Spike was humming and Angel was brooding. Spike lit up a ciggarette and nodded towards Angel. "So, have any idea where this staples is?" "No, but I figure its somewhere, so we'll keep driving until we find it." Angel muttered in a tight lipped voice. "Of course i know where it is! I live in Los Angeles!" Spike looked at him and raised and eyebrow. Angel just growled and turned on the radio. Spike glowered and raised a hand through his bleached hair. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fred was standing next to Buffy's bed talking to her in hushed tones so the doctors wouldn't hear. She was updating Buffy on Angel's recent life. Of all the people she had known, Fred seemed like the most kind girl she could ever meet. Buffy and Fred laughed a few times and they talked about Cordeilas new man, and her new haircut. There was something Fred seemed to be avoiding. Buffy looked at her. "Did anything happen between Angel and Cordeila?" Fred took a breath. "Well, um, uh....they almost got a happy for both of them when they were under a spell. Oh and I thought they were into each other, but then Cordy saw Grue and that idea was thrown out the window." Buffy nodded. She didn't want to hear anymore. "So Fred! Whats up with you and Gun?" Fred blushed deeply. "Well, we're going out. In a kinda sorta way. Wes was pretty peaved, but he got over it." Buffy nodded and giggled. "WEASLY liked you? But he's so much older!" Fred nodded. "I know!" Then they giggled and went on talking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike jumped out of the car as they pulled up to the school. Angel followed him. They moved briskly, until they were at the elevator. Stepping in, they hit the basement button. As they moved to walk out, they were surrounded by 50 men in cloaks. "Shit." Spike said simply. 


	4. I'll Get Revenge

Hey Guys it's Kel. I'd like to give a special thanx to Jen this time for helping me get the story going and shooting out some great ideas...u rawk gurl! lol  
  
Also: I would like to clear up that in this chapter Buffy and Oz are FRIENDS! nothing more! The song belongs to Michelle Branch off her album The Spirit Room. I was listening to this song when i wrote this.  
  
Spike and Angel looked at the men in front of them. "Can we help you gentlemen?" One in front asked dangerously. "Yes," Angel said, "You can move!" The men looked at him sskeptically. "We highly doubt that." Then Angel vamped out and exploded into the crowd of men. He bit anything he could and his ears roared with the delights of the sounds of blood shed. Spike shrugged and hopped into the strange tangle of bodies. Fists flew, blood spilled, and the vampires growled. One man attempted to flee but was stopped as Spike roared and ran after him. He spun hi around and punched him in the face. Then man fell and Spike stepped over him. "This is for the slayer!" He roared and then snapped his victims neck. Angel didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he bit down into a mans neck and drained his blood, and suddenly Angel was filled with amazing POWER. He felt as thought he could move a mountain if someone asked him to. As more and more died from the two's combined efforts, the men started fleeing. As soon as they were all gone, Spike and Angel collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"Well, mate, what do you think these things might be?" He asked cockily to Angel. Angel shrugged helplessly. They stood up and turned and began to look for an exit. They saw an opening in the walls up ahead. They walked forward, cautiously, not aware that at that very moment, they were being watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, well." The mayor muttered. "If it isn't my old buddies Angel and Spike." He is rasping and wheezing. He mutters softly to the man next to him. "But master, you are much to weak, it would be terrible to your health!" "Do you not remember what happened to me?!" The man next to him shuddered. "When you pieced me back together, and brought me to life with your spell, it was to bring vengeance to the slayer for killing the Tales. And now I will finish my job." The man next to him shuddered in disgust. He picked up the mayor and brought him over to a wheelchair. Wheezing once more, the master moved the wheels forward. The man behind him began washing his skin and hands with a handy wipe kept next to his masters chair. Suddenly another robed figure came out of the darkness. "So, Angelo, when do you think Angel will kill the mayor?" "Soon, very soon." "Why is that?" "Well, Artimis, the mayor is becoming more strong willed, and soon he will want to face Angel in a fight. Then, he will die and we will have Angel. For when Angel kills him, we have planted a spell that will take Angel's soul away." The man next to him smiled brightly. "Perfect." Then Artimis walked away back into the darkness. Angelo smiled to himself and lounged out in the masters chair. 'It's good to be evil.' He thought peacefully. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Buffy is thinking of Angel and Spike)  
  
Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Buffy was so confused. She loved Angel so much, but her body had only known Spike's touch lately, and that was all it craved. But her body had known Angel first, and parts of her, especially her heart would not forgot it. 'Oh God, what's wrong with me? Why can't I ever like normal people?' Buffy rethought that statement. 'Well, I'm exactly that normal, am I?'  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend  
  
Oz paced out in front on Buffy's hospital room. His new band had been in the area when he saw Wesley. Wesley had said hello, and then frantically said he needed to get to the hospital. When Oz found out why, he almost had a heart-attack. Buffy was one of his best friends. Well, she was before he left Willow. Buffy probably had some horrible grudge against him. So that's why Oz was left there Waiting outside the hospital room. He had to admit, before he dated Willow, he thought Buffy was a total package. But he was more into the quiet type, and Willow had been just that. With one last moment of hesitation, he pushed open the door.  
  
And I said, Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Buffy looked up to see a sight that she hadn't ever thought she would see again. Oz was looking back at her. Buffy felt warmth flow through her veins. She saw Oz and thought of the past, her happy past. Oz walked over, and all formalities forgotten, he leaned over and hugged Buffy. She hugged him back with enthusiasm. "Hey Oz!" "Buffy." He responded coyly, still the same old monotone voice. But it was still so good to see him. "It's so good to see you. How'd you know I was here?" "Oh, I saw Wes outside." "Nice. What are you doing in L.A.?" "Oh, I had a gig with my new band. We call ourselves Buffy." Buffy looked startled. Was he serious? It was so hard to tell with Oz. His expressions almost never changed.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right  
  
"Anyway Buff, do you have any idea who did this?" Buffy nodded. "I sent Angel and Spike to get them." Oz nodded. He sat down on the edge of Buffy's bed. "So...how's Will?" Buffy gulped. "She's good. Still with Tara. How's the wolf thing coming?" Oz looked a little happier, or maybe it was just the lights playing tricks on Buffy. "I got it under control. I can control myself completely." Buffy looked at him. "Oz! That's awesome!"  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Oz nodded. "I know man, I know." Then he looked down. "I just wish Will was here to share it." Buffy nodded sympathetically. She pulled Oz into her arms for a hug.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time  
  
"Just tell me she's happy Buff, just tell me she's happy!" "Oh she is." Oz smiled. Suddenly the doctor walked in. Spike got up and walked to the chair. The doctor smiled at Buffy. "Mrs. Summers, it seems you have a very good white blood cell count, because you are almost fully healed. If you want, you can go home." Buffy nodded. "OK, thank you." As the doctor walked out, Buffy turned to Oz. "Can you drive me somewhere?" Oz nodded. Buffy got out of bed and walked over to her clothes. She looked at Oz and cleared her throat. "Oh, um, sorry." He walked out of the room. Buffy picked up her clothes and sniffed them. They smelt like Angel. Her Angel.  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star 


	5. Old Friends

Author Notes- Liz, where would this story be w/o u????? U were my inspriation! lol remeba breakin my writers block? We rule!@ lol Dont flame me for faith ok? she needed her reentrance!  
  
  
  
*Crawling In My Skin*  
  
*These Wounds They Will Not Heal*  
  
*Fear Is How I Fall*  
  
*Confusing What Is Real*  
  
Buffy awoke fast and ran to the bathroom. She then proceeded to puke up so much she thought she would throw up her intestines. When it finally stopped, she collapsed on the ground. Oz walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Woah, Buffy, are you alright?"  
  
She turned and looked at him. Oz looked back. Without a word he turned on the shower. Suddenly, Buffy's stomach lurched and she bent over the toilet. Oz rubbed her back softly. When she stopped, Oz walked out of the bathroom. Buffy stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It was perfect. She let the warm water wash over her tired body. Suddenly, memories flashed into Buffy's mind.  
  
~*~ Buffy is laying on the stone table. She looks up to see the mayor enter her. She screams and tries to fight him off. He laughs.  
  
"When you have my child, he will be brought to me by my faithful servants. But he will have slayer blood in him, so he will be strong enough to kill you."  
  
Buffy screamed and beat down on the mayors back, but it was no use.~*~  
  
Buffy snapped out of it and stepped out of the shower. She shook the thought from her head. That would never happen! Suddenly Oz called her name. She walked out to see what he wanted. He held out the phone to her. She grabbed it.  
  
"Mrs. Summers?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Dr. Thuma. It seems your pregnancy test came back."  
  
Buffy gulped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was positive."  
  
Buffy dropped the phone.  
  
*Theres Something Inside Me That Pulls Beneath The Surface*  
  
*Consuming, Confusing*  
  
*This Lack Of Self-Control I Fear Is Never Ending*  
  
*Controlling, I Can't Seem*  
  
Angel and Spike walked out into the dead of night. They walked to the hospital. When they got there they walked to the desk. The lady told them she went with a man named Oz. She gave them the adress of his hotel that she left for them. They waled out of the hospital and into the night.  
  
When they reached the hotel room, they walked into an odd sight. Oz was holding a shaking Buffy in his arms, and at the same time talking to someone on the phone. As Angel and Spike walked in, he mumbled goodbye to the person on the other line. Angel looked at Oz.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy looked into his face, and tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"The hospital called."  
  
She took a large, deep breathe.  
  
"I'm pregnant. With the mayors baby."  
  
Angel saw red.  
  
*To Find Myself Again, My Walls Are Closing In*  
  
*Without The Sense Of Confidence I'm Convinced*  
  
*There's Just To Much Pressure To Take*  
  
*I've Felt This Way Before*  
  
*So Insecure*  
  
The mayor was wheeling himself around his room. Buffy would soon find out she was pregnant with his baby. He knew that the slayer wouldn't have it in her to have an abortion. He also knew she would fight to keep the baby from him. But she couldn't. His men would see to that. His good, faithful men. They would help him. And they would also find him his baby. His faith. They would bring her back.  
  
At that very moment, the mayors men were doing just that. But not for the mayor. They would let faith get used to being with the mayor, so that when Angel killed him, she would go after him, not knowing he lost his soul. He would kill her and she would be out of thier way. Then they could take the baby and bring down the slayer. It all worked to thier benefit. And with Angelus on thier side, they would be unstoppable. They walked up to the doors of the jail. The doors were locked. 'Pity, I wanted to make this easy.' Artimis thought to himself. 'O well.' He motioned to his men. They took out theyre weapons and went in with force, crashing down the doors. The alarms went crazy. The kept going, killing many gaurds and police men along the way. Thye did not care for them, they were there for Faith. They found the jail cell and cut the bars. The girl inside, presumably faith, looked at them in shock. They grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the jail. One of the henchmen opened a bag and dropped a female body, one that looked remarkably like faith, inside. The ran with the living Faith out the front door, past all the dead gaurds. Artmis smashed all the security cameras he could find. As they ran out the door, he heard sirens in the distance. They ran until they reached the sweres. Dropping down, Angelo held the confused Faith in his arms. They ran through the sewers. Sudennly, faith seemed to realise what was going on. She ran with them on her own. When they got to the opening she flew up. The guards walked foreward to the next hole. 'Let the two have thier meeting. ' Artmis thought  
  
Faith stared in shock at the man before her. It was Wilkins, of that she was sure. But it didnt look like her old boss. This man was looked like shit.. Nothing like the father-figure she once knew. It couldn't be.  
  
"Faith...."  
  
He rasped.  
  
Faith lost control.  
  
She ran to him and hugged him tight. He patted her back.  
  
"I thought-I thought-."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence. Fuck all of Angel's you can be good shit, she had her boss back! He was here for her. The mayor sighed happily. His baby was home.  
  
*Crawling In My Skin*  
  
*These Wounds They Will Not Heal*  
  
*Fear Is How I Fall*  
  
*Confusing What Is Real*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P)  
  
( ¸.·´  
  
(R `·.¸  
  
`·.I¸)  
  
¸.·)´  
  
¸(N·  
  
( `·.¸  
  
`·.C¸)  
  
¸.·)´  
  
(E.·´  
  
( ·.¸  
  
`·S)  
  
¸.·)  
  
(S.·´ 


	6. Shes Back!

Author: Kelly Disclaimer: I dont own BtvS, AtS, or any other crap owned by Joss Wheadon. Summary: Angel flips when he finds out about the pregnancy. Oz is falling for Buffy. The scoobies are coming back in! Feedback: OooHh yah! .: Click on the feedback button on my Fanfic page Notes: LiZ...tHis Ones Fur u!  
  
Spike was the first to make a sound. He looked at Buffy. "Slayer-Buffy-what do you mean? The mayor's dead." He said softly. "No, he isn't. Someone brought him back. I had a vision thing about it." Angel was still creepily quiet. Suddenly, he turned around on his heal and stormed out. Buffy gulped. She stopped Spike from leaving. She chased Angel out to his car. "What are you doing Angel?" "I'll kill the son of a bitch!" He roared, vamping out. "No, please, not until we know who he has on his side." Angel growled again. Buffy reached out her hand as ran it down his face. He shivered and and held her hand in his. She held him against her as he cried into her shoulder. Buffy rocked him back and fourth like a baby. "I will get him, baby." He whispered in her ear. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith yawned as she rolled over in her bed. Her BED. She was home. No jail cell, no more lonliness. She felt so revived. She jumped up from the bed. 'I feel like fighting.' She walked out into the mayors chambers. Sure enough, he was sitting on his throne.  
  
"Yo boss, im gettin' restless! I've been locked away for almost 2 years, I need my game back."  
  
The mayor moved in his chair. It had been several days since his baby had come home, and already he felt alive. He was healthier and had started to look human again.  
  
The mayor chuckled.  
  
"Syrus!"  
  
He yelled. A muscly robed man came in.  
  
"Play fight with my Faith here. She needs practice. If she's going to get Buffy down, she'll need to be a lot stronger. If you hurt her..."green sparks shot from the end of the mayors fingers. Syrus' hand caught on fire. He yelped. He put it out on his robes.  
  
"And you die."  
  
Faith smiled at Syrus.  
  
"Come on pretty boy."  
  
She led him out of the room into the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oz was watching Buffy sleep. He rubbed his fingers across his lips. 'So beautiful.' Buffy moaned and smiled into his lips. He moved his hand to her soft face. She sighed happily and rolled onto her side. Oz's hand continued it's desent down her body. He stroked her hip. Buffy moaned loudly. "Angel-" She whispered. Oz snatched his hand away as though it had been burnt. Buffy mewed a little, then drifted away on the sleep train again. Oz watched in anger. 'Always was his, always will be. I can smell his sent on her. It's like he's daring someone to try it. To try to even TOUCH her.' Oz looked mournfully at the woman next to him. He shrugged and got up. Throwing on his coat, he walked out the door. Buffy opened her eyes as soon as the door closed. She watched after Oz with a mix of emotions. 'What the hell was that? Was Oz just touching me?' Buffy shook her head. Rolling out of bed tiredly, she put on her boots. As she was walking out the door, she was knocked to the floor as a body slammed into her. Buffy looked up in shock to see Willow over her. "Oh my god Buffy! I'm so so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am! I can't believe this happened! I swear to you Buffy, we'll get him." Willow spoke in a quick rush. Buffy pushed herself up onto her arms. "Hey Will. Thanks. I know." Willow still wasn't satisfied. "If you ever need any help with the baby, we'll do anything. Me and Tara can cast protection spells on it and everything!" Buffy smiled sweetly at Willow. "Thanx Will. I love you guys a lot. Where's everyone else?" "They're in a few bedrooms on the 7th floor. 12c and 13c and 14c. Me and Tara are splitting. Xander and Anya are splitting. Giles and Spike are splitting, as hard to believe as that may seem!" Buffy nodded at Willow's last comment. She looked around the room. What time was it? She spotted a clock. 1:30 in the morning. And Oz went out at this hour? She needed to find him. As glad as she was to see her scoobies, Oz was out there alone. The mayors men could be anywhere. She jumped up from the floor. Willow's eyes widened in shock. "Buffy! You shouldn't be doing that! What about the baby? And we think you should only slay until you hit 5 months." Willow said matter-of-factly. Buffy yawned. "Look Will, I know you guy's care about me. But right now, Oz is out there alone. I have to make sure it's okay. I know about the awkwardness, so you don't have to come. I'll be back soon. Tell the others we'll meet in the morning in my room. About 11 okay Will?" Willow nodded and rushed off. Buffy yawned again and went over to her suitcase. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. She didn't care what she looked like. This was definately not the time to try to impress guys. Her friend might be in trouble. But it wouldn't hurt to do her hair right? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Faith wiped the sweat off her forehead. Syrus was at her feet, broken, bruised, and bleeding. She licked her lips and cracked her knuckles. "Man, I feel so alive!" Syrus moans at her feet. "Oh, sorry man. Do you want your present now?" She ask's him enticingly, drawing a long finger down his front around to his special spot. He groans and nods excitedly. "Faith reaches up to his neck and pulls him to her. He closes his eyes, expecting a kiss. At the last second, Faith's expression twists, and she snaps the man's neck. She let's him crumple to the floor. Faith fully stands up. She does a long stretch. "I may want some ass, but I don't need it from a man with bruised balls honey." As she walks towards her room's, she steps on the man's stomach and grinds in her heals. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. The Spell

Author-Kelly Title-Love Comes Back To You Disclaimer-I dont own Nuthin! FeedBack-YES PLEASE! Notes-If you don't like almost NC-17 stuff, go AWAY! It isnt real dirty, but some people might think it is. But trust me, it all makes sense in the end! Hey Liz....GoOd wiLL pRevAiL!  
  
  
  
  
  
As Buffy is walking out the door, she is stopped yet again by Angel. He doesnt say a word. He just grabs her wrists and pushes her to the bed. Buffy is trying to protest, but Angel just smothers her lips with his. He slips his tounge in her mouth, and Buffy responds by adding hers. Angel lets his hand roam all over her body. He loves the feel of her skin. She's his, and tonight he will make that clear. The scar from where he bit her is still there. When he re-opens it tonight, all will know who she belongs to. Angel slides off Buffys pants and panties. This isn't about being romantic, this is about proving to her where she belonged. Buffy yelled as Angel tossed his pants aside. He slid his erection into Buffy's entrace. They rocked back and forth together, each trying to gain the upper hand and make the other scream thier name. As Buffy was about to come, she remembered something she read in a watchers diary. When a vampire drinks blood while coming, it gives both the drinker and the drinkee a huge orgasm. She threw her head to the side and allowed him access to her neck. Angel smiled happily and vamped out. Her bit down into her soft flesh. They both felt a huge wave of pleasure crash through them. Angel stopped drinking and licked the wound closed with his tounge. Buffy was on the bed panting. Angel groaned as he slid out of his beautiful girl. He rolled onto his side and put and arm around her. Buffy, exhausted, fell into a slumber, with her head on Angel's chest. Angel played with her hair. He promised himself that the next time they got together so intimately, it would be all about pleasing Buffy, and making HER feel good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz came back into the room later that night. As he took off his jacket, he made a glance over to Buffy's bed. She was laying there, curled up alone in the center of the bed, with a fresh bite mark on her neck. As Oz got nearer, all he could smell was Angel. He sniffed the bite, and jumped back, terrified. It was the cool, suave Angel that left that mark. It was the jealous Angelus that left that. Saying to all the world she was really his now. He had claimed her once again. Oz walked around the bed. 'She had let him do this?' He smelled blood and sex. Also coming from Buffy, he smelt a tingle of ownership. That also happens when werewolves claim each other. Oz shook his head softly. 'It's like the fates are telling me nothing will work between us. But I can't help myself. Look at this beautiful thing. It's like beauty is radiating off her.' Against his better judgement, Oz put his hands once again on Buffy. He stroked his hands down her soft thighs. As soon as he did it he felt himself pulled off her by a strong force. He was thrown up against the wall. Angel was staring back at him.  
  
"I was waiting to see if it was true, and now I know it is."  
  
Oz gulped. He had to remain calm.  
  
"If what was true?"  
  
"Buffy told me she thought you were feeling her up tonight, and she was right. Listen to me boy, your her friend so I can't hurt you. BADLY. But soul or no soul, if you touch her again, I will rip you limb from limb."  
  
Then, Angel jumped at his. He slammed his fist into Oz's face. Oz fell back in pain. Angel kicked him in the side. Angel stalked out of the room. Oz crawled into the bathroom, bleeding. He pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a nasty black and blue. He pressed toilet paper to his nose as it gushed blood. Oz swore he was seeing stars. 'All this for a woman? I have it BAD.' He thought. But he also knew Angel was serious. When someone puts a claim on someone and it is almost broken, you have the right to get extremely protective. Suddenly Oz heard movement. He looked out the door. Buffy and Angel were walking out the door.  
  
"Hey Oz, Angel's taking me on vacation for awhile. Tell the others i'll be back soon."  
  
Oz nodded solemly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*5 Days Later* Faith giggled as she sat on her bed watching "Jerry Springer".  
  
"You know Andrew, these are some fucked up people."  
  
The man next to her on the bed nodded.  
  
"We should make up a story and go on there!"  
  
Faith said suddenly. Adam laughed low in his throat.  
  
"Oh yeah Faith. My daddy was evil until he became a snake and then he died and now he's back again!"  
  
Fatih giggled.  
  
"Admit it though, 'Drew, it would be great."  
  
Andrew nodded. He reached up a hand and stroked the side of her face. Faith sighed and dropped into a laying postition on the bed. Andrew rolled over so that he was looming over her, supported by his arms. Faith smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Adam growled in pleasure and kissed her back. They swept they're tounges together, in a sort of ritual. Andrew ran one strong hand over Faith's breast's. Faith groaned happily. Andrew ground his hard-on against her womanly parts. Faith's breathing became hard and ragged, as did Andrews. They didn't even need no clothes to have sex. They were so connected with each other that dry humping got them both off. Andrew flicked Faith's nipple with his finger as Faith sucked on Andrews neck. She began to unbutton his pants as he bagan to hike up her skirt. This would be a quick meeting. They had already had many, thought they had only been together for about 4 days. Faith got his pants undone and was pleased to see he had gone commando today. Faith giggled as he pulled off her panties with his teeth. Faith gritted her teeth and pulled herself ito a sitting postion. She crawled over to Andrew and sat down on his erection. Faith began to move as Andrew groaned. They went at it for an amazing 20 mintues before they both came, collapsing on the bed. Faith groaned and pulled herself off Andrew. She walked over to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet seat and cried. She had never felt anything like this for any guy before. She was used to fucking them and getting it over with. But with Andrew it was different. She wanted the romance, the 'I Love You's', the gentle words, EVERYTHING. But how could she tell Andrew? He thought she was a bad-ass, and she wanted to keep it that way. She suddeny looked up as Andrew walked in. She didnt even have time to wipe her eyes. He looked at her with those deep blue eyes. He walked over to Faith and kissed her softly. Faith felt her heart soar. They had never kissed like this. It was always rough and to the point. Never caring, like this was. He lifted her up and kept kissing her as he ran his hand down her back. He brought her over the the bed. He laid her down and then laid down next to her. He pulled the girl into his arms and they lay there like that, cuddling.  
  
"'Drew, how do you know what I want all the time?"  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"I just do faithy baby. I just do." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mayor watched the whole encounter from his chamber chair. It was good his Faith had found a mate. Very good. Soon he would have a grandchild. He could raise him to take over the evil kingdom if the Buffy thing did not work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Lies, Revenge, and Sweetness

Part 8 *Angel is dreaming.*  
  
Buffy runs towards me, and I am enraptured by how beautiful she looks. Dressed in all black with her face pail and her nails long and blood red. She smiles at me sweetly. "Angelus, baby, come share the world with me." Suddenly, Buffy's beautiful face becomes one of a vampires. I gasp and fall backwards.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Angel fell back with a bang on the ground. He looks up to see if Buffy is still there. He see's her sleeping peacefully, with a tiny smile on her face. She looks like an Angel. He gets up and strokes a stray peace of blonde hair away from her face. He didn't no why she insisted on still bleaching her hair. She was beautiful with dark hair, so mysterious and velupcious. When he saw a picture on her when she was about 15 with her brown hair, he almost got off at how dangerous she looked like that. Buffy groaned in her sleep and a tear ran down her face. Angel stroked the side of her face and licked away the tear. She mumbled something that only vampire hearing could make out. 'Spike.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike was back in Buffy's hotel bed, moaning and tossing and turning. 'Buffy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mayor laughed evily from his chamber. If the spell he had just casted worked, then Angelus would be back with him in no time. He had casted the Romula Entrio spell, A.K.A the joining of 2 people by body. For the rest of the week, Buffy and Spike's body would crave each other until they finally got what the wanted, or else one of them would die from the pain. And it would most likely be Buffy, because she had human in her. Spike was a demon. He was found of erotic pain such as this would bring. It would bring them to the edge, and they would be frustated, hanging on by a thread. The only way they would get release was from each other. As soon as Angel found out what they had done he would have gone absolutely apeshit. The mayor looked up and was pulled out of his revire by his baby standing in front of him. "Daddy, me and Drew wanna go rent some movies." The mayor smiled. "Of course baby, you gave daddy a lot of strength today." He smiled, remembering all the blood she had transfered to him in the past week. He handed her some money and her and Andrew walked out of the chamber. The mayor got up and looked in the mirror. He was almost fully himself. His muscles were tough, his hair was back, his face was human, but his legs and torso were still battered and bruised. A few more doses of Faith's blood, and he would be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy awoke from her dead sleep and jumped out of bed. She saw Angel sleeping on the couch. But she had no time to worry about him. She needed Spike, and she needed him NOW. She grabbed Angel's keys and sped outside to his car. She jumped into the driver's seat and sped away down to L.A. Her heart told her Spike would be waiting for her. Buffy felt as though invisible hands were running themselves down and around her body. She began to breathe hard. 'Spike.....' Buffy gulped and sped down the highway faster. About 25 minutes later she screeched to a halt in front of the hotel. Spike was there, frantically smoking a ciggarette out front. He saw Buffy and whipped it out. He grabbed onto her as she closed the door. Thier lips met in a meeting of fiery passion. She moaned as his crotch pressed up against her most sensitive area. Spike slowly moved his hands down around her body. This is what Buffy loved. Spike liked to explore, much more than Angel did. He poked his finger and the elastic waistband of her pants. Buffy growled low and nipped at his neck. He grabbed her and sweeped her into his arms. He couldn't wait for the elevator, so he ran with her u the 11 flights of stairs to the room. Thankfully, he had left the door open. Spike flung Buffy onto the bed. Buffy flung off her clothes. Spike undressed himself and crawled over to Buffy. He suspended himself over her and kissed his way down her body with his cool tounge. Buffy yelped and moved his head lower until he was at her magic area. He dipped his cold tounge in her hot folds. Buffy screamed in pleasure. Spike worked his way around, gently nibbling her clit. Buffy yelled and kicked and moaned. Spike purred softly, getting Buffy off even more. Buffy came, yelling Spike's name. She pulled him up and looked deep into those eyes. "Spike-I know this isn't our doing, but I want you to know, even if i wasn't under some spell, I would still say this. I-WANT-YOU-INSIDE-NOW" Buffy comanded. Spike was happy to oblige. He slid himself into her cool flesh. Buffy yelled his name as her walls expanded to meet his size. They moaned and began to move together, sweating and panting as their bodies met in union. They both rode the wave's together, and came down sighing and yelling each others names. Afterward, they lay there together and Buffy curled up on Spike's chest. Spike realised this was the first time she had stayed after it happened. He stroked her forehead. As she was drifting away, she mumbled softly. "Love You." Spike smiled. "Love you to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Buffy awoke with a start. She felt cool flesh across her stomach. She gulped low in her throat..'that had better have been a dream like i though...' she opened her eyes and looked at the person next to her. Sure enough, there was our favorite bleach blonde, Spike. She felt her heart twinge. 'Oh god, what have I done? I love you? That wasn't me saying that!' She looked around, panicking. How was she going to get out of this one? 'Oh god, Angel.' What would he think? What would he say? She had to get out of there. She slowly slipped Spike's strong arm of her stomach. He grumbled and rolled over sleepily. She grabbed her clothes and ran to the door. She threw on her sweats and a tank top. Throwing open the door, Buffy dashed down the hall. 'I have to get to Angel.' Was all she could think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel woke up and looked over at the bed. His face showed confusion as he realised his Buffy wasn't in the bed. 'Where is she?' He asked himself. Suddenly he jumped as the door flew open. There was his angel, standing frazzled and thrown together haphazardly. Angel stared at her. She smelled different. Something smelt off. Suddenly, as he concentrated on the smell, he recognized it. Spike. She smelt like Spike. He was all over her. He could smell the seamen from him. He growled low in his throat. What what the fuck was going on. Buffy stared at him, terrified. "Angel, I-" Angel didn't let her finish. He just walked by her coldy and slammed the hotel door. Buffy stared after him hopelessly. Then she sat down on the bed and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike groaned and rolled over to a stake pointed at his heart. He looked up in horror and saw Angel standing over him. "You touched the wrong princess, Spikey." Angel whispered. Then, he carelessly shoved the stake in Spike's heart. Spike gasped for air, and then exploded into dust. Angel just watched in calmness. Then, he picked up Buffy's bra from the bed and walked out of the room, carelessly twirling it around his finger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Angel walked in the house. He heard the shower running upstairs. Angel calmy walked the steps up until he reached the bathroom. He pushed open the door and heard soft sobbing. The steam in the bathroom was overwhelming. The heat of the shower must have been boiling. He heard mummering between the sobs. ''Gadda get him off me...gadda get him off me...im Angels...gadda get it off me..." Angel felt his heart twist in his chest. He had just walked up here with intentions to hurt, and he had found this strange broken shell. He slowly slipped off his clothes and climbed into the shower. His baby was in a fetal position lying down on the floor, scrubbing her skin hard and she could. Angel turned down the water and picked her up off the floor. She screamed at his tounch and cried harder. He ran his finger along her inner thigh, knowing it would calm her down. Buffy's sobs quieted until they were almost non-hearable. 


	9. To The New Buffy

Angel pulled Buffy out of the shower. She sighed into his shoulder and he carried her to the bed. Suddenly, Buffy started convulsing. She was shaking and red blood was pouring out of her mouth. She began to scream and clawed at the bed. She rolled off her bed and fell to the floor, landing hard on her stomach. Angel was to panicked to react. Buffy quieted down and stared at Angel.   
"The baby-"  
Angel walked slowly to her and ran his hand along her back. But Buffy was just staring ahead, unfeeling, unmoving. Angel swooped her up into his arms and ran with her to the car. The sun was just setting, so Angel only felt a slight tingle on his skin. As the pulled up to the emergency bay of the hospital, Buffy's eyes closed and she slumped to the side. Angel ran out of the car and into the hospital.   
"Someone please help me! My girlfriend...her baby!"  
2 doctors ran out to the car with a stretcher. Angel watched, for the first time realising how helpless he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mayor screamed in anger and his guards had told him what had happened.  
"How can you be sure?"  
One of the guards gulped.   
"The slayer-she went to the hospital and it was confirmed. She asked them to call the father and tell him. They called here."  
"That little bitch!"  
The mayor yelled angrily. He jumped up and the guards' eyes got wide. Thier master was almost fully human again. Only his magled hands and his bald scaly head were not normal. He ran to Faith's room and threw open the door. Faith was laying in Andrew's arms. The mayor growled as he grabbed her and pulled her out into the hall.   
"What's wrong?"  
She asked softly.  
The mayor's angered subdued and her soft voice.   
"The slayer outwitted me. I need more blood. Just a little."  
Faith gulped. She hated when she gave blood. It hurt a lot and left her woozy. But it was her boss, her temporary dad, and she couldn't refuse the one person who always stook by her.  
"Alright."  
She walked into the blood transfusion room. One of he mayor's guard's sat her down. He stuck the needle into Faith's tanned arm right in her vain. She gritted her teeth as her powerful slayer blood ran into the needle tube. Wilkin's was rubbing her shoulder's as this was happening. When the minion pulled out the needle Faith got up and went back to Andrew.  
The mayor laughed happily. As Faiths blood was pumped into him, he human form regained and was becoming more and more normal...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy rolled over in her hospital bed to look at Angel.  
"What did you do to him?"  
Angel felt himself shiver. The earlier rage he was in had dissapeared the instant he saw Buffy, and what he had done rang clear in his mind. He swallowed and looked at her.  
"I staked him."  
Buffy saw red. She growled a low, almost inhuman sound. Angel quickly took a step back.  
"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU?!"  
She screeched and flung herself from the hospital bed right at Angel. She slammed into him with the force of a 500 pound man and took him down to the ground. Before Angel could blink he was squeezed tight between her muscular thighs and one hand held his kneck while the other held a stake just inches above his heart. For the first time in his life, Angel was utterly and completely terrified. He knew the slayer was powerful. But he had never seen a slayer like this. A slayer who had just lost a life. A slayer who was in a complete and total rage. He struggled underneath her but her body was like stone. Angel began to whisper her name, not wanting to call attention to the room.   
"Buffy please listen to me. Stop Buffy! Stop!"  
Suddenly the door flew open. Buffy tossed the stake and buried her head in Angel's shoulder, pretending to cry. The nurse cleared her throat and walked out. Buffy immediately flew back up from his shoulder and she smacked him. Hard. Angel's head spun and he has to squint to clear his vision. Buffy was staring at him. Her eyes cold and grey. Angel shivered. The only other person he knew with that expression was Angelus. Buffy growled, a low, almost vampric sound.   
"Did you or did you not kill Spike?"  
Angel was almost afraid to answer. He cleared his throat and felt himself shaking.  
"I did."  
Buffy shook her head slowly and laughed softly.  
"Wrong answer..."  
She sang to him. She landed an angry punch right in his nose. He groaned as the bone snapped. She began to reign her fist upon Angel's face, beating the living shit out of him. His bones were crunching and she wasn't showing any signs of stop. Angel tried to fight back, to pry her off, but she was set on her goal. She knew nothing else but anger this moment. She was like a brick on top of him, and Angel almost gave up hope when Buffy stopped. As soon as she stopped Angel felt the searing pain that was his face. He gingerly tried to touch him and his entire body stung. Buffy stood and sighed. She grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room, leaving Angel bloodied and on the floor, beaten. He hadn't even had the chance to really fight back. She was deadly. Now he knew that. Groaning in pain he stood up, his lower half numb from Buffy's clenching thighs latched onto him. He wished he had a mirror, so he could see the terror he knew his face must be. Shaking his head and immediately feeling dizzy, he sat down on the bed. The nurse came in and stared in wonder at him.  
"The girl-she said that you would need me. She said to tell you not to look for her, she would come to you when she was ready."  
Angel nodded. The nurse shook her head in wonder and then picked up some Peroxide, Gauze, Band-Aid's and a pill. She walked to Angel. She gave him the pill and a cup of water. Angel downed it and watched as the nurse went to work on his face. He was feeling less and less in with the real world, and more tugged into the unconcious world. Angel sighed as the nurse finished. She told him to get some rest, and she walked out. Angel growled low at this new sensation. He didn't like it. It felt like the time he had drunk from BuffY. It was a euphoric feeling. Angel stood up woozily and ran out of the hospital. He stumbled to his car and almost got the key into the ignition before he fell over to the side into a deep, baby like sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was solitarily walking the streets, methodic tears running down her cheeks. Two losses in one day. Sadly shaking her head, she turned onto the pathway to the hotel where Angel had staked Spike. She coldly walked into the lobby and up into the room. The door was still open. Buffy collapsed on the bed and cried. It had happened again. Another lover had left her. Buffy had always swore she belonged to Angel, but parts of her had craved something in Spike. Something Angel didn't have. Buffy laughed. She felt a bit like Druesilla, torn between the two of them. Sighing, Buffy picked up the leather duster that had been haphazardly dispatched on the floor the night before, and she put it on. Burying her nose in the scent of Spike, whiskey, ciggaretts, and his cologne. Tears overcame Buffy again. She really had loved him.   
::Why cant i ever be normal?::  
Buffy closed her eyes into a fitful sleep. Unbeknownst to her, the higher power's were watching her intently.   
The female one looked on sadly.  
"We have made a mistake. Now our strongest fighter is useless."  
The male sighed.   
"This is only because we need her strength. We can't keep meddling in human lives. We're higher power's for Christ's sake, not magical genies in pretty lamps."  
The female just shook her head and began to chant.   
Buffy's eyes snapped open as light filled the room. She looked in front of her and gasped. Right before her eyes, Spike was appearing. Buffy screamed as he fell at her feet onto the bed. Buffy grabbed for him and pulled him close to her.  
"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod"  
Spike looked around groggily.  
"Well, pet, looks like im not that easy to get rid of, eh luv?"  
  
*Till my body is dust*  
*Till my soul is no more*  
*I will love you, love you*  
  
*Till the sun starts to cry*  
*And the moon turns to rust*  
*I will love you, love you*  
  
Angel awoke in the parking lot. He groggily shook his head and wondered what he was doing there. Not wanting to face Buffy, he finally got the key in the ignition and turned the car on. Pulling out of the parking lot, he decided to drive aimlessly, hoping his Buffy would cll his cell phone so they could talk. Angel sighed. He had seen this coming. Buffy stilled loved him, true, but the love she had for him had been when she was still young, and now she was older, more mature. She had survived, and lived without Angel. He didn't want to admit it, but he realised he had no place in her new life. Spike had been there to watch her grow up. Spike had taught her things, made her look at herself for what she really was. Angel so wished it could have been him, but it wasnt. He realised it was selfish to ask this new Buffy to love him like she had when she was 17, and it ultimately would not happen. Angel felt a tear run down his face. He pulled out a mug of blood and raised in the air.  
"To the new Buffy."  
  
*But I need to know, will you stay for all time?*  
*Forever and a day?*  
*Then i'll give my heart*  
*Till the end of all time*  
*Forever and a day*  
  
*And I need to know*  
Will you stay for all time...*  
*Forever and a day?*  
*Then i'll give my heart*  
*Till the end of all time*  
*Forever and a day*  
  
*Till the storms fill my eyes*  
*And we touch the last time*  
*I will love you, love you*  
*I will love you, love you*  
*I will love you, love you* 


	10. Nothing Else Matters

Hey all, it's Kelly. Just thought i'd drop in some notes. Special thanks to Tariq-the reviewer who reminded me i had lost track of everyone else! This chapter ties up some loose ends i left in the story, and informs you of everyone else's wherabouts. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed!  
-**I dont own BtVs or AtS...**-  
Willow walked down the halls of the hotel, searching for Buffy.Giles had informed her of the events of the past 48 hours. She figured Buffy would need someone to talk to. Willow walked into Buffy's hotel room to find it abandoned. A little voice in her head whispered 'Spike.' She knew. Buffy would go to Spike. Willow turned and ran out of Buffy's room down the hall to elevators. Pushing the floor for Spike and Giles room, she tapped her foot impatiently.   
  
Buffy stared into Spike's clear, troubled blue eyes. "I lost you." She whispered brokenly.   
"I know."He whispered back.  
Thoughts began running through Buffy's mind.'This isn't possible. Oh god, hes right here. Shit! What if Angel left? Why cant anything ever go right? Where's Will? Or Oz? How could i loose track of everyone else?! I need to patrol i need to go-'  
Spike sighed.  
"Slayer, luv,I need to take myself a jolly good nap if you don't mind, pet. Don't worry, im bolting the doors."  
Buffy nodded, not really looking at him. She stood, as did Spike.Just as Buffy was walking out she turned and ran to Spike. She jumped into his arm's and gave him a hug that would have killed a regular man. He clutched her back, slightly shocked. The slayer had never hugged him. Then she turned and sprinted out of the building. Spike shook his head and stared after the strange girl. He locked the doors, as he promised and collapsed on the bed.   
  
Oz watched on as Buffy ran out of the building. He sighed slowly to himself. What a mess the small, powerful slayers life had become. He turned away from the window. He was standing in Buffy's hotel room. He had had as Willow had rushed in and out of the room. Oz left a scribbled note on Buffy's pillow. He slowly walked to the elevators. As he rode down, he prayed no one would be in the hotel lobby. His wish was granted,as it was nearly empty. 'Well, it is 1 in the morning.' He slowly walked out of the hotel's gold door's and into the cool, Los Angeles night. As he walked to his trusted van, he shivered. He was off again, not looking back. Climbing into his van, he started it and peeled out of the parking lot. Turning left, he decided to let the road guide him to somewhere new.   
  
Willow knocked on Spike's door.  
"Cor-bloody hell! Can't a man get any bleedin' sleep?! Come back in the bloody afternoon, yah silly wanker!"  
Willow blushed a deep shade and darted down the hall. She turned and ran to the bar, where Giles had said he would be. Running in, she saw him drinking something from a fancy glass and talking to a slightly attractive older woman, in her late 30's or very early 40's. Walking over Giles' head snapped up when he saw Willow.   
"Um, Giles I cant find Buffy!"  
The woman beside him laughed softly.  
"Do you always loose track of your slayer then?"  
Willow surveryed the woman. She looked almost like someone from the council would. Willow turned her questioning gaze to Giles.  
"Oh! Willow! This is Amanda, and old colleague of mine. And as for Buffy, she is probably off doing what she does almost everynight, amd what tha slayers before her did also."  
He said sharply, but with a kind smile. With a resigned sigh, Willow nodded and walked out of the bar. She decided she would go to sleep, and catch Buffy in the morning.   
  
Back at the Angel Investigation's hotel, things were running almost normally. Except for the fact that they were missing thier vampire. Fred was watching a movie with Gunn, Cordeila was online buying shoes, and Wesley was reading and old book from the council. He raed a passage that caught his attention in shock.  
  
'The slayer was thought to only serve one purpose. To slay vampires and give her life to protect the world when that time comes. But it has been hidden for years that the slayer is made for many other things. For instance, the slayer can bring a vampire to it's original state of human, given the right time and spell. She can also carry a vampires child if so willed by the chosen one. If a slayer is turned, she will not become a vampire, but an uber-slayer, virtually unstoppable. But there are grave consequences, as she will have no memory of her human life is she is turned, her only goal to slay. She would be ruthless, and instead of good, she would bring bad. We can only hope the chosen one never falls for a vampire.'   
  
Wesley felt his hands began to sweat, as he clutched the book hard in his hand's. Buffy had already had 2 vampires. Oh God. He quickly ran to the phone to call Giles. How could they have missed this! How?!  
  
Angel watched from behind a huge cript as Buffy fought. 4 vampires, and neither of them had managed to touch a hair on her body. She was like something from the Matrix, or X-Men, an unbeatable force. Angel felt the nobility he had earlier about letting her go fade as she fought. It was like when he was away from her he could picture letting her go, but as soon as he saw those bright hazel eyes, he was under her spell. It was worse then the ever aching bloodlust in his skin, the memory of the things he did, it was something he NEEDED. It was, ultimately, passion. What Angelus had once thought rang through Angel mind. 'Passion rules us all. And though unwanted, unbidden, it will open it jaw's and howl.' And it was true. With Darla, it had been lust. Druesilla, obsession. The girls in the alleys back when he was human, just something to fill the time. Buffy was different. He watched again and she was tossed by a vampire but instead of falling she landed in a graceful crouch and lept back up instantly, flinging herself 20 feet at the last vampire. He grabbed her arm but she pulled away and swung her leg out in an expert kick. He fell to the ground and Buffy lept, smashing him deeper into the grass. She staked him with the air of someone who was swatting away a fly.   
"You're amazing."  
Buffy turns and looks at Angel. She wants to be angry with him but Spike coming back has given her, as Xander would put it, a major happy.  
"Spike's alive."  
Angel stared. He knew it must have been the powers. Willow could bring Buffy back, but she can't bring something back from dust. Angel looked at her.  
"I love him Angel."  
Angel's eyes closed. 


	11. Shimmer

A fire roared somewhere in the distance from the two, blazing strong and true. A dark man is smiling happily as he hears people inside screaming. Gunn turns and walk's away from the mayors headquarters, as with a loud bang the building blows up entirely and the screaming ceases. 'That went well.' He thought smugly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy screamed loudly as a vampire smashed her into the ground. She heard her arm twist with a sickening snap. Angel let out a under-wordly growl and grabbed the vampire. He threw it across the graveyard into a tree. It whooshed into dust and Angel stared down at the broken slayer. She reached out her unwounded arm to him and he gently pulled her up. Her arm was hanging at a grotesgue angle at her side. Angel stared at her. "So. Spike huh? REAL great choice Buff, im sure he'll be the best thing that will ever happen to you. God, that's so disgusting. Your tossing me aside for my childe? Nice. He didn't even have a soul while you were off fucking him into oblivion. And now that he does you assume you can just go crazy with the love-making? News Flash baby, it doesn't take a soul to make someone good. Human's kill each other all the time, and they have soul's. A soul can make a tiny difference, but it isnt everything." He spoke to her in a low, deadly whisper, his voice harsh and cutting into her. Then he turned and disspapeared away from her into the night.  
  
*Im so tired of being here*  
  
*Surpressed by all my childish fears*  
  
*And if you have to leave*  
  
*I wish that you would just leave*  
  
*Because your presence still lingers here*  
  
*And it won't leave me alone*  
  
Buffy stared in the direction Angel had walked. It had happened again. Once again he had walked away from her. She slowly licked her lips in thought and in her mind tha sharp pains from her arm registered. She gritted her teeth and slowly walked to a crypt. She closed her eyes and bit down hard and ran sideways into the wall and threw her arm out. Her arm snapped back into place with a satisfying crunch. She sighed in relief, but tears stung at her eyes. No matter what she did, her choice would never be right. She would hurt both of them.   
  
*These wounds wont seem to heal*  
  
*This pain is just to real*  
  
*Theres just to much that time cannot erase*  
  
*When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears*  
  
*When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears*  
  
*And i held your hand through all of these years*  
  
*And you still have All of me*  
  
Angel sat in the seat of his car once more. And he began to cry. The tears ran down his face as he shook with harsh sobs. His Buffy was gone. She was replaced by some new woman, who had grown to love something he couldn't even look at with an inch of respect. How had he let her slip away like that. He left her for sun, and she had chosen the darkness. Maybe it was meant to be for her. The darkness.  
  
*You used to captivate me*  
  
*By your resinating mind*  
  
*Now im bound by the life you left behind*  
  
*Your face it haunts*  
  
*My once pleasant dreams*  
  
*Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me*  
  
Spike felt a tugging at his heart while laying in the bed. He knew. She was hurting. He could feel her deep inside. She had told Angel. 'And I bet the wanker called her disgusting and what not and made her cry. Bugger it all.'  
  
He sighed in resolution, and rolled over. 'Maybe I should go after her.' Then he felt tingling in his arms. She was nearyby. He heard her softly creep down the hall, and heard the elevator ding. If she came back then at least she was okay.  
  
*These wounds wont seem to heal*  
  
*This pain is just to real*  
  
*Theres just to much that time cannot erase*  
  
*When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears*  
  
*When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears*  
  
*And i held your hand through all of these years*  
  
*And you still have All of me*  
  
Buffy sat slowly on the bed, the pain in her arm a dull sting. She stared softly around her. Once again, she was going to do it. Run. She slowly picked up a piece of paper and traced her last words to the gang on it.   
  
'Sunny days wouldn't be so special, if it wasnt for rain.  
  
Joy wouldn't feel so good, if it wasnt for pain.  
  
Death's gadda be easy, because life is hard.  
  
It will leave you physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred.'  
  
That calligraphy class she had took at Hemry, before she got that earth shattering news on that sunny day in Los Angeles, was finally paying off. She shook her blonde head at the memory and stood up slowly. She placed the note on the bed and opened her window. She knew Spike would sense her if she walked by his room. Placing her feet of the window she jumped out onto the ledge and swiftly jumped to the lower parking garage roof and then to the pavement below her. 'Where to?' She looked around and saw a Mini Van, something she would never need. Her eyes traveled to the liscence plate. 'Maine. Sound's good.' Then she turned and ran into the darkness, her feet making no noise.  
  
*I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone*  
  
*But thought you're still with me*  
  
*I've been alone all along*  
  
Angel slowly pulled into the hotel parking lot. It was time to finish his and Buffy's thing, whatever it had been. He needed to know now. As he got to her room, he saw the door open and Spike crying. Willow was laying with Dawn's head in her lap. Giles and some woman were shaking thier heads solemly. Weasly was standing around, looking uncomfortable and holding a page torn from a book. His soul shattered. He knew. She was gone.   
  
*When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears*  
  
*When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears*  
  
*And i held your hand through all of these years*  
  
*And you still have All of me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*2 years later*  
  
The streets are lonely as a figure walks, carrying a bundle in her arms. She has forgetten how dark this place can be. Her skin is on fire, her scenses are on overload. They're everywhere. The number seems to have risen to the 100's. But she can feel humans in larger numbers. Good. The bundle slightly moves and she rocks it a little and it ceases. She stops in front of a friendly, familiar settlement. She slowly stalks around the side, her long brown hair swaying in the breeze. Her muscles flex as she grips the package to her chest, and she jumpes up to a branch in a familiar tree, it still exactly the same as she remembered it. The package once again stirred, and she again rocked it, and it again stopped. She smiled slowly and her hair moved slowly. She lept to a higher branch, and sat herself down, perfectly balanced. She peered into the window in front of her. There he was, slowly moving around the room and smoking a ciggarette. His hair was brown now, with blonde tips. It looked good. He picked up a stuffed pig and kissed it softly. She smiled. Then he whipped his head up, and looked around frantically. She froze, standing perfectly still. He shook his head sadly and walked out of the room. She clutched the bundle to her chest and jumped from the tree, never making a sound. She peared into the window directly below hers, and saw him again. He was alone in the house. She slowly went to the mailbox and read. Only one name. "William Spike." She looked up and saw him, staring at her. She ran as fast as lighting, never letting go of her bundle. She peared over the bush she had dived soundlessly behind, and she saw him close his eyes and open them, then wave his hand in front of his face. He took another drag of his butt and turned from the window, shaking his head. 2 hours later the same figure is climbing into the window next to the door, The bundle secured to her back. She swiftly lands in the dining room.She ties hre long dark hair into a low ponytail and advances to the stairs, creeping slowly, ever soundless. She has perfected this art, this stalking through places. Slowly she turns the doorknob, and he is laying in the bed, that stuffed big beside him. Rolling her body towards him she places her bundle onto his bed, his resting place. Then she slitheres from the room, and dives down the stairs. She swiftly skips down to the basement and looks around. It is strange, empty now. Boxes are huddled in each corner, and she smiles. The chains are still down there. She slowly sinks to the floor and falls into a light hyperaware sleep. The man awakes to soft cooing. He looks down and gasps. There's a baby next to him, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The fathers high cheekbones and the mothers mouth and teeth. Without thinking he know's whose child this is. Her's and his. Where was she though?  
  
"I thought you might like to see her. Her names Rain. Beautiful isn't she."  
  
He didn't dare look up.  
  
"Well, her mother was beautiful."  
  
The woman laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was."  
  
He looks up now, and there she is. Her hair long and dark, back to it's natural color. There is a long scar going from her left eyebrow down to below her eye. She looks beautiful as ever, if not more, and he can feel the power radiating from her.   
  
"So, uber-slayer then?"  
  
She laughed again, soft and manically.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the hell I went through with that kid. She re-ensouled me when she was born you know, brought back my memory. You know, she looks a lot like you."  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"And yet, she doesn't have fangs, wheras we both could if we chose to."  
  
He raises his eyebrows at her in question, and she responds by smiling. She shakes her head and her eyes become bright purple, and her canines extend into deadly fangs. Then she shakes out and sighs.  
  
"That is a rush and a half. And she does."  
  
His heart catches, his beating heart. He remembered the morning he had woken up human. If was absolutely amazing. He had run into the sunlight and danced around happily. Then he felt his heart sink as he realised he still had fangs.   
  
"By the way, thanks for the human'ness thing. It's not perfect then, but its bloody alright. Im tan."  
  
She slowly advances towards him.  
  
"Oh yes, you are, aren't you."  
  
"Buffy, why, why are you back now? Why did you leave?"  
  
She methodically turns and hums softly.  
  
"Maybe cus i wanted to. How's Angel?"  
  
The man shudders.  
  
"He didn't take it well, the you making me human and not him. He's somewhere off in Dublin, trapsing around with Weasley. Who knew. Connor's dead. Angel killed him. Right before he left. Strange thing, it is. Your scoobies are all around in at least a 3 hour reaching distance."  
  
She slowly twirls again.  
  
"Druesilla says im not meant to be. Faith says I should take over the world. Rain just wants to bite me all the time."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"They don't call you Buffy anymore, do they. Whats your name now?"  
  
She giggles girlishly, sounding strange coming from a killing machine.  
  
"Irulan."  
  
He smiles. She gracefully leaps from her spot to another and back, never stopping humming. He now knew why vampires where terrified of her. He recognized the song, it was something Dru used to sing to him. Demons from miles around talked of those 3. Faith, Dru, and Buffy/Irulan. The story was that Dru had found Buffy, pregnant and Uber-slayer, stripped of her memory and of emotion. Dru had taken compassion, and nursed her back to health. They say a burnt Faith had come in months later, and together they ruled the demon world of the South Shore. Then Rain was born, and Buffy was returned. Not wanting people to realise this, the began to call her Irulan, and they traded bad for good, Dru seemingly have gotten the same treatment Spike had. It had been rumord that Irulan had left the 3 to seek revenge upon her old friends, but Spike hadn't believed a word. Until now.   
  
"So Spikey, hows the living thing going for you?"  
  
He looks at her.  
  
"I love it."  
  
She smiles softly.   
  
"I don't care what I missed. The old times mean nothing to me. I don't care about the Scoobies, or tha L.A. gang, or Angel. Im someone new. But Spike. I want you with me. Come with me."  
  
Spike smiled slowly.  
  
"Let's go, luv."  
  
Rain squeeled and Irulan dashed from the room and he saw her outside from his window seconds later. He smiled and picked up Rain. Then he slowly walked out of the house.   
  
'I wonder what name they'll give me.'  
  
The End 


End file.
